Nightly You
by OktaviaMajesty
Summary: "I'm wondering where you are and what you're doing now, are you on the other side of this blue sky?" No matter how many people are there to push her off the edge, he would always be there to rescue her.  LenRin SLIGHT twincest?


_Hello again, readers!_

_I have made a sad oneshot of this pairing this time, hm… I wonder what shall happen in the end…_

_Please take care to read and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Nightly You_

So how did come to this?

Rin looked down, the whole city below her.

The trees, the pavement, the welcoming embrace of death…

Her mouth formed a cold smile.

"_I'm wondering where you are and what you're doing now…"_ The words echoed inside her head, she hummed that familiar tune.

"_Are you on the other side of this night sky?"_

Rin stepped closer to the railing, a chill breeze passing through her.

* * *

_Slap._

_Her face turned, causing the erupt of giggles to submerge. The bully before her, smirked, grabbing her hair._

"_Stupid, everyone hates you."_

_

* * *

_

A painful smile made its way onto her face, was she so disgusting to look at?

"_There used to be something filling my empty heart…"_

* * *

"_Very good, Len-kun! Such talented grades, as expected of you!" Their mother praised her twin brother, causing him to grin widely._

"_Thank you, mother."_

_Ms. Kagamine regarded Rin with a cold look, filled with resentment. And the girl could only bear witness to the shreds of her speech torn, falling to the ground. She had worked so hard on that…_

"_Pick up your trash, girl." It was all Rin could do from bursting into tears right on the spot. She shadowed her eyes behind her bangs, hiding any possible trace of pain. Echoes of her mother's heels sounded in the halls, she listened to their cold rhythm._

_Len enveloped his arms around her small body, whispering sweet words. "It's alright, Rin-chan, you did your best.."_

_

* * *

_

"Am I not supposed to be loved? To be needed?" She asked no one in particular, her eyes stinging at the memory.

"_Now that I've lost it, I can see it was you.."_

* * *

"_Rin-chan, don't listen to them." Len whispered, holding her tightly._

_Her sobs were muffled in his shirt, creating small noises. "M-my hair..!" She choked out, hiccupping. She grasped at his shirt._

"_Shh, don't cry." Len spoke, rubbing her back tenderly. "Look at me, sister." Reluctantly, she raised her head, her eyes red and puffy. The boy smiled, kissing her forehead, causing a slight blush to aflame her cheeks._

"_You still look beautiful, it'll grow back." Len said, now smiling. "Now, show me that pretty smile of yours."_

"_How you had always been the one that could cheer me up.."_

"_L-Len-kun!" Rin giggled, trying to squirm away from her brother's tickling grasp. "I-I'm sorry..! I won't do it again! I-ahahahaa!" She burst into a fit of laughter, tears of mirth forming her eyes._

_Len grinned, "Nope, this is what you get for not saying 'hi' to me this morning!"_

_

* * *

_

"_How you had always given me so many smiles.."_

Rin continued to stare below. Her dear brother had always been the first choice, the favorite. Good grades, handsome looks, popularity… all at the age of fourteen.

She loved him.

She _adored_ him.

He had always been so kind, so sweet to her. He was the most important person in the world to her, an angel…

And she was no more than a burden.

"The price I must pay for what I've done is much too big and impossible to bear.." She sang softly, her eyes drifting into a duller shade.

* * *

"_I… love you, brother." Rin spoke, her heart fluttering as she spoke these words._

_Len glanced over, his face cracking into a smile. He reached out and ruffled her hair like he had always done since they were kids. _

"_Me too, sis." Her heart sank miserably, she wanted to cry right at the spot. _

_He didn't love her __**that**__ way…_

_

* * *

_

"_Though I reach out the furthest I can and try to bring back a life I would've had, it slips through my hand.."_

Rin took a deep breath, ready to jump.

* * *

"_EVERYONE HATES YOU, MORON! CLINGING TO LEN-KUN LIKE THAT, YOU'RE SUCH A BURDEN TO HIM!" His girlfriend screamed, slapping her, hard._

_Rin fell to the ground, but no sound escaped from her. This only added to the girlfriend's anger._

"_YOU BITCH! YOU WHORE! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DIE!" Heavy blows of the chair pounded on her back, causing her to writhe in pain._

'_It hurts…' She thought weakly, reaching out to the door. 'Len-kun… it hurts..'_

"_YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO ACT WEAK AND PATHETIC, HUH? I WAS GETTING SICK OF YOUR AWKWARD, FALSE IMPRESSION TOO!" The blows became heavier, students nearby did nothing to help, only watched._

And slowly, she started to fall.

"_Not knowing what to do and no one I can turn to, slowly I feel my heart starts to fade.."_

_

* * *

_

_Rin hobbled in, gasping as she clutched her chest._

_Multiple bruises covered her body, but she couldn't let him see… not __**now**__._

_She would only burden him more…_

"_Rin-chan?" Her Len's sweet, angelic voice ringing in concern, he immediately appeared. "Where were you? You didn't come home at your usual time, did something ha-" He abruptly stopped, eyes widening at her marked bruises._

"_Rin?.." Bangs shadowed her eyes, hiding her angst. She looked up, smiling the brightest smile she could manage through pain. "No… I was caught up in a small accident is all, I'm alright!" And she tried to hobble past him, only to be held back._

"_Rin.." His soft gaze now hardening, "who did this to you?"_

_An image of Neru flashed before her eyes. She was tempted to speak, but no…_

_Not his girlfriend… he loved her too much.._

_Again, she smiled. "N-No one! Stop worrying so much, Len-kun!" Out of the corner of her, she saw him grit his teeth._

_Her back slammed against the wall, palms landing on both sides, trapping her._

"_Don't lie to me." His breath tickled her nose, causing her to fluster. She immediately became mesmerized by his haunting gaze, strands of his hair falling._

_How she longed to run her hands through his hair…._

_Suddenly, he leaned in. Shock enveloped, she couldn't move. His lips were getting closer, closer, closer…!_

_Almost touching…_

_Then, he came to a halt._

"… _Never mind, just be more careful." Len pulled away, hiding his eyes. He turned his heel and ran upstairs, leaving a dazed and confused Rin behind._

* * *

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she continued to lean over.

She didn't know what to do anymore…

"_But all of your smiles that I have in my memories cheer me up like you did before…"_

"Rin!" An anguished cry sounded, she turned her head, eyes widening.

It was Len, he had burst through the door, screaming.

"_And once again, I'll go back to those days.."_

"RIN!" His hand shot forward, desperately trying to reach her. She stared at him as her weight shifted over the ledge.

He was crying…

His face was now twisted in pain, fear, and absolute panic… for her. His neat ponytail had been undone, hair flying behind him. "NOOO!"

'_Why?'_ This time, both hands shot forward. _'Why are you crying? Why don't you smile?'_

His arms locked around her waist, pulling her in the other direction. She met the ground first, grunting as her brother landed on top of her.

Something warm and wet landed on her cheek, it was tears. She looked into his face, staring again.

"Why..?" Len gasped, his face contorted in pain. More tears fell, every part of him was shaking.

Oh no…

"Why? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" He was now screaming, he started shaking her shoulders, eyes wide with terror. "YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME!" He screamed, angry sobs consuming him. _'No… I wasn't… that's not what I was trying to do…'_ "Why Rin..?" His voice dropped into a whisper, his head fell to her shoulder, still shaking.

'_I hurt Len, I hurt Len, I hurt…-'_

"Len.." Rin uttered, new tears blurring her sight. "… I'm sorry.." And he grasped on to her tighter, muffled cries buried in her nightgown.

"_I know this time I won't make mistakes."_

"I'm sorry too.." Len gasped through hiccups, her heart softened at his lack of composure.

"… I love you."

The words automatically dropped from her mouth, causing him to lift his head. For a moment, he just looked at her, then he dipped low to kiss her. A fiery moment captured between the two, for the first time in days, Rin felt happy again.

When they parted, Len smiled a bright, radiant smile. "I love you too!"

"_I promise that I'll show nothing but smiles, standing high, right by your side."_

Hand-in-hand, they stood up, watching the stars.

"I'm wondering where you are and what you're doing now," Rin sang softly, hugging Len's shoulder. Len smiled, kissing her forehead, "Are you on the other side of this blue sky?" they both sang.

"Promise me you'll show me your smiles from now on," He murmured in her ear, causing a slight flush on her cheeks.

"I had never hoped for anything more!" Rin said in reply, happily hugging her lover.

"_Let all these moments bond us together, always and forever…"_

_

* * *

_

_Whooo! Finally done, y'all!_

_Oh, the lyrics were from the English version of "You" on you tube._

_Please review!_


End file.
